


Devastate and Scatter

by Yulaty



Series: HIDEAWAY [19]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: there and there
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Series: HIDEAWAY [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627288
Kudos: 1





	Devastate and Scatter

silence / soundproof wall / your breath along with mine creating a great duet song / I can go a whole octave with one hand / original soundtrack / but that's not what you want me here for / where is the part you wrote for me again? / mic check / one two / do you think they would know if you kiss me now? / they wouldn't / _you wouldn't_ / get your focus back to work / I'm just being ridiculous / but what should I do with the taste of your favorite drink that still stucked on my tongue? / swallow it down / sickness raising in sanity / I am on fire / burned to ashes / gone with the wind / there and there / you definitely are the ruin of me / sudden crash / and I fall helplessly / loves me / loves me not / loves me lots / restless praying in sleep and awake / final phrase / please don't let me go.

–

listen / I don't love you / not in a way you understand / forgive me for all things I put you through / stay with me / there is no reason for you to leave now / not a good one / _stay stay stay_ / selfish desire / forgive me for that too / unstoppable / forgive me / hush hush / we are in my rendezvous / stay still / what do you want? / don't look away / this is your only chance / how would you like to be loved? / between us / this is no one's business / don't be afraid / no, this is not your fever dream / is this a paradise? / maybe / slow pace started with a tip of my fingers / warm flesh trembling underneath / unexpected outburst / is this how your beating heart sounds? / melting like a candy cotton / you are the sweetest sugar / what's on your mind? / dazed and confused / I see / do you trust me? / my dearest / look at me / your eyes hold the most beautiful stars ever exists / in this universe and beyond / let me keep on loving you in a way you will never understand.


End file.
